Warriors Dawn and Tiger
by Icestorm of the north
Summary: Greencough has stuck the four Clans that live in the forest and anger is spreading between each of the Clans. LightningClan is stuck in the middle of it all. Can two cats of LightningClan be able to stop this all and save the Clans?
1. WaveClan meeting

**Dawn and Tiger  
**

**The Beginning**

**Chapter 1**

A pair of eyes looked out at the open Thunderpath. Everything was quiet except for the rustling of prey. A slender gray cat walked out and looked at the pair of eyes on the other side of the Thunderpath. She crossed it and came face-to-face with the eyes.

"Good evening, Rasorfang," the she-cat looked at the eyes. "I was expecting you to be here."

"You are wise, Silverfern, but not wise enough," a muscular black tom walked out of the bush.

"This is no time to fight, Rasorfang. Leaf-bare has made us all weak. Grenncough has struck every camp." Silverfern meowed in a calm voice.

Rasorfang narrowed his eyes. "That is true, Silverfern, but have you forgotten that we aren't all one anymore?"

"Oh, I would never forget. I have only come over for some catnip. Our supplies have gone down. Featherflower and her kits all have greencough." Silverfern looked into Rasorfang's eyes without flinching.

Rasorfang turned around. "Come on, then," he jumped into the undergrowth and rushed away. Silverfern followed him with quick speed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the forest woke him with a start. He looked around and remembered where he was. He got up and yawned.

"Ya up now?" the voice startled him and he turned around. Whitestone stood there with a gleam in his eyes.

"I'm up." He yawned again and stretched his stiff limbs.

"Tigerfur, we can't all sleep in. With greencough we need all the warriors we can get." Whitestone meowed still with a glint in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Tigerfur meowed. "I guess I must have been really tired."

Whitestone purred, "Oh, Redstar wanted to see you. He's in his den."

"Yes, Whitestone." Tigerfur meowed. He bounded out of the den and into the morning light. "Good trick, Whitestone." Tigerfur mumbled. It was only a little after dawn and Whitestone made him think it was sunhigh.

Tigerfur bumped into a ginger tom. Tigerfur dipped his head. "Sorry, Flameclaw. I didn't notice you there."

"It's alright." Flameclaw meowed. "I was just walking by to see how Dustheart is doing. Yesterday he did end up having greencough."

"Along with his mate and kits? It's becoming tough this leaf-bare." Tigerfur padded on by before Flameclaw had the chance to answer.

"Come in, Tigerfur," the meow sounded from inside the leader's den. Tigerfur pushed his way into the. Sitting upon his nest was Redstar, leader to LightningClan. He was a dappled warrior with a fluffy ginger tail. Tigerfur never got to meet Hazelstar, leader before Redstar, oh, but he wished he had been alive then,

"What do you need, Redstar?" Tigerfur meowed as he looked at his leader.

"I want you to head out toward Tanningstones and see if WaveClan is anywhere near. I'm pretty sure they want to know about Featherflower." Redstar meowed. Tigerfur could tell Redstar still wasn't happy about bringing a WaveClan cat into his Clan, but he had to do it.

"Yes, but shouldn't this be the job of the deputy?" Tigerfur asked. Flameclaw was Clan deputy since he avenged Hazelstar's death by killing Duskcloud right when he needed to. Duskcloud had tried to kill Redstar as a warrior, but Oakstar as a warrior stopped him. No one had believed Redstar's story, but after Flameclaw had listened to Nightflight's story, when she was apprentice to Duskcloud, he believed.

"Flameclaw is busy." Redstar meowed. "I want you to do it instead." Tigerfur nodded and charged out of there. Tigerfur stopped and looked around the busy camp. He looked around to see Dawnpelt make her way toward Silverfern's den. Tigerfur caught up to her.

"What is it, Tigerfur?" Dawnpelt looked over at her brother. Their parents were Dustheart and Featherflower, so Tigerfur guessed she wanted to see them.

"Hello, Dawnpelt." Tigerfur meowed. Dawnpelt just smiled back. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to WaveClan border?"

"What for?" Dawnpelt looked over at her brother with a questioning glance. They both turned to Silverfern's den to see Cobbleheart emerge from there. Dawnpelt went to take a step forward, but Tigerfur stopped her.

"I was just wondering. I don't exactly want to go to enemy borders on my own. Redstar asked me to go there." Tigerfur meowed with a smile to his sister.

"Good idea," Tigerfur and Dawnpelt jumped at the voice. "It would be good to take someone with you to the border." Tigerfur and Dawnpelt turned around to see Redstar standing there.

"Yes, Redstar." Dawnpelt meowed. Tigerfur and Dawnpelt walked out of camp together. "I was going to go see Mom and Dad, but you just had to come up and send me out here with _you_."

"You can always see Mom and Dad later. Right now we're doing something for Redstar." Tigerfur meowed. "I'm sure you coming out with me won't be so bad."

"Sure, and I can't wait to see vole's fly!" Dawnpelt meowed, then bounded ahead of her brother. Tigerfur sighed and continued on at his normal pace.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both made it to the border and looked about. The scents of LightningClan and WaveClan were mixed from the battle not many days ago. WaveClan had wanted Featherflower back, but when they finally got to see her, she refused to go back to her old Clan. Oakstar hadn't been happy with her choice, but the rest of WaveClan had given up.

Tigerfur looked around as he padded toward the river. Dawnpelt followed, but she was more cautious than he was. Tigerfur and Dawnpelt froze as they heard the rustling of undergrowth on the other side. Four WaveClan warriors and an apprentice appeared on the other side of the river. Dawnpelt held her breath as they came closer.

"What does LightningClan want now?" a spotted she-cat took her place at the front of the patrol. She eyed Tigerfur and Dawnpelt with narrowed eyes. Her sleek fur was wet from the swim over.

"We just came with a message from Redstar." Dawnpelt meowed. She looked over at her brother. She didn't know the message at all.

"So, what is it?" a more slender she-cat meowed to the two.

"Redstar wants us to tell you that Featherflower is fine." Tigerfur knew that wasn't the truth since she was down with greencough. Dawnpelt looked over at her brother with a questioning gaze. The WaveClan cats just watched.

"Then we shall see her at the next gathering?" the spotted she-cat asked Tigerfur.

"No, Spottedcoat, you will not see her at the next gathering." Tigerfur meowed with a menacing gaze. Dawnpelt just flexed her claws at the WaveClan cats.

"How come?" Spottedcoat meowed. Tigerfur didn't listen. He turned away and walked up toward the forest. Dawnpelt bounded after him and back into the forest.

"Spottedcoat had no right to question about our Clan." Tigerfur padded on through LightningClan territory.

"She was just trying to get stuff about our Clan out of us. She is an enemy and you know that. She also knows we are still young warriors and could spill anything." Dawnpelt meowed.

"Even if Featherflower gets better, she still has kits to take care of." Tigerfur meowed to Dawnpelt.

"That is-" Dawnpelt felt something knock into her. She stumbled and fell into her brother.

"Ashpaw! Watch where you are going." Tigerfur hissed as he pushed himself to his paws. Dawnpelt got up and looked at the apprentice. The undergrowth rustled and Thornheart appeared.

"Don't' blame Ashpaw." Thornheart meowed. "He was only trying to catch a rabbit, but he messed up." Ashpaw got to his paws and shook the dead leaves from his pelt.

"I didn't just mess up, I messed up big time! I accidentally did the stalk for a mouse not for a rabbit." Ashpaw meowed. Tigerfur's anger eased as he listened to the apprentice. Dawnpelt purred with delight.

"We'd better get back to camp." Tigerfur meowed. "Good luck with hunting." Tigerfur away followed by Dawnpelt.

"Ashpaw's quite an apprentice." Dawnpelt meowed. "I would've liked to be his mentor."

Tigerfur butted his sister with his shoulder. "We were still apprentices when Thornheart got Ashpaw as an apprentice."

"I know." Dawnpelt purred. "Thornheart is a great mentor to Ashpaw. I know he's going to become a great warrior sine he had a great mentor." Tigerfur and Dawnpelt padded on through the forest. It was still cold, but you could tell newleaf was on its way into the forest.


	2. Dawn Patrol

**Chapter 2**

_**T**igerfur rolled in_ his sleep. He kicked out every now and then. Tigerfur was in the forest of LightningClan territory. He looked around quickly as if lost in some unknown place though he kind of was. Tigerfur jumped forward and ran, but he staying in the same place. He struggled with all his might till he heard a high-pitched yowl in the distance and a voice of a cat he didn't know. _The light of Dawn and the stripes of Tiger, five shall become three and the fate of the Clans rests in the paws of two warriors._

"Wake up! Wake up!" the voice broke into Tigerfur's dream. He opened his eyes to see a ginger she-cat standing over him. "Wake up you mangy fur-ball!" He knew exactly who it was. It was his sister, Dawnpelt, but why was she waking him up so early. It wasn't even dawn when he finally got up and looked at her. "I just had the strangest dream. Come on, I'll tell you outside." Dawnpelt padded out of the warriors' den. Tigerfur got up and followed her out into the chilling breeze.

"What is it that you want? I'd really like to be in the nice warm den right now." Tigerfur meowed. He stretched his aching limbs as he waited for her answer. He also had the strangest dream, but he didn't want to tell her now.

"Okay, I was stuck in the LightningClan territory. I kept trying to escape, but it just didn't work. I stopped moving and heard the high-pitched yowl that broke the silence. Then this voice I've never heard before told me, the light of dawn and the stripes of tiger, five shall become three and darkness shall avenge those who fail to listen." Dawnpelt meowed. "It doesn't even make any sense to me. Five shall become three and darkness shall avenge those who fail to listen."

Tigerfur place this all in his head, "I had a similar dream. Except the voice said, the light of dawn and the stripes of tiger, five shall become three and the fate of the Clans rests in the paws of two warriors." Tigerfur shivered at the menacing sounding prophecy.

"Well, we'll have to figure out what these mean." Dawnpelt meowed. She always thought she knew the right thing to do, but Tigerfur pretty much knew it already before she even said they would have to figure this out.

"Five shall become three… I only know of four Clans not five. LightningClan, WaveClan, BreezeClan, and DarkClan. That's only four." Tigerfur meowed. He felt like they were getting closer already.

"Well, there is also StarClan. Do they count in this?" Dawnpelt meowed. She didn't know if her brother was listening to her or not. It was always hard to tell sometimes.

"That's it! You're right, Dawncloud. Including StarClan into this all that's five Clans. Well, if five become three than three stay apart from one another and two come together. Darkness shall avenge those who fail to listen. That has to be a warning of some sort from StarClan, but I don't exactly get it." Tigerfur meowed. The sun was starting to come up over the horizon. Dawn patrol would be getting ready and both Dawnpelt and Tigerfur were on it.

"Your both up and early," a skinny tabby tom came out of the den. His fur was mattered with pieces of moss in it, but he shook it off. His fur was a deep chocolate brown with lighter tabby stripes, almost like Tigerfur.

"Ya, we both couldn't sleep, Reedwhisker." Dawnpelt meowed. Good comeback, thought Tigerfur bitterly. They were now lying to the warriors!

"Well, when we get back I'll be sure to tell Flameclaw to let you guys sleep. You both look really tired." Reedwhisker twitched his whiskers in amusement. Then he walked on toward the entrance. Dawnpelt and Tigerfur bounded after him. Thornheart and Ashpaw joined them as they waited at the entrance. Each cat greeted each other, and then they set out on the dawn patrol.

Tigerfur had almost walked into a tree since he was so tired. Reedwhisker had to keep by him to guide him so he didn't hit a tree. Dawnpelt and Thornheart were talking at the front of the patrol and Ashpaw followed close behind. They finally made it to the boundary line the shared with DarkClan. Ashpaw looked over at the barren Thunderpath.

"Look, it looks like no monster has been here for awhile!" Ashpaw meowed. The warriors looked closely at the Thunderpath in awe.

"You're right, Ashpaw." Thornheart purred. Dawnpelt purred along with him. To Tigerfur, who was now awake, they both liked each other. Tigerfur felt a pang of jealousy. His sister would have a mate while he was stuck without one. He looked over at the Thunderpath once again.

"This would be a good time to attack our enemies while they are weak." Ashpaw added excitedly. You could tell he was very, very happy at this. DarkClan was their forever enemy and nothing could change that. Once DarkClan had tried to steal prey from them, but they had stopped them. Another time they attacked the camp killing one of their warriors and wounding a few others. Their old medicine cat had been busy till he died of old age.

Reedwhisker nodded. "Yes it would be. Let's go back and tell Redstar." The patrol bounded away back toward camp. Tigerfur felt energy rush into him as he ran back to camp. This would be a good time to sharpen up their fighting skills since most of them had been fighting greencough and not practicing their fighting moves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in camp most of the cats, who had been fighting greencough, were back up and moving. Featherflower was pushing her sleepy looking kits back into the nursery to get them out of the cold, Dustheart was sitting with Flameclaw, Fernpaw was rushing around the camp looking for something to do, and right now Reedwhisker was on the patrol with them.

"Redstar!" Reedwhisker came busting into the camp. Redstar bounded out in front of them to hear what they had to say. "Redstar, the Thunderpath seems to have not bee used for awhile and we could attack DarkClan to sharpen our fighting moves for those who have been fighting greencough."

"Well, you were fighting greencough, so I guess this would be good for you." Redstar turned to look around the camp. The Clan was busy getting more fresh-kill and working on the protection of the camp. He rushed over to Skystone and jumped up on it. "Those cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under Skystone for a Clan meeting!"

The cats of LightningClan gathered around Skystone and looked up at their leader. Flameclaw sat next to Skystone not knowing what was going on either. The dawn patrol with Dawnpelt and Tigerfur sat at the front of the group.

"Our Dawn patrol has come back with good news." Redstar meowed. "The Thunderpath hasn't been used for awhile, pointed out by one of our apprentices." Ashpaw raised his chin to be recognized by the leader. "We shall attack DarkClan at once! Some of our warriors shall stay back to guard the camp and protect the queens and kits." Redstar jumped off Skystone, and walked toward his den. Flameclaw followed Redstar into his den. The Clan split up into groups and started whispering to each other.

Some eyes flashed to the dawn patrol that sat in one group waiting for word from Redstar and Flameclaw. Dawnpelt shuffled her paws in front of her and Tigerfur flashed glances back at those cats who looked at them. His claws were flexing as he wait impatiently for Redstar.

"You know," Ashpaw looked up at his mentor. "I was wondering if we did the right thing. The Clan doesn't seem to like Redstar's choice."

"I sure do." Ashpaw jumped and turned around to see Fernpaw. Fernpaw was a pretty she-cat and Ashpaw had fallen in love with her, but he wasn't sure she like him. He shuffled his paws. "I've been down with greencough for awhile and I need a good fight."

"Yes, that is why Redstar made up his mind for us to fight to DarkClan." Reedwhisker meowed. "I'm sure you shall be coming to the fight with us. All greencough apprentices and warriors shall be coming."

Redstar's yowl came from behind. The dawn patrol turned around to see Redstar and Flameclaw standing there. "It is time we take off for the attack! Reedwhisper, Dawnpelt, Tigerfur, Ashpaw, and Thornheart, you shall all be going to the attack. Fernpaw, Whitestone, Dustheart, and Flameclaw shall be joining you. I shall stay in camp to guard it. Flameclaw shall pick one more cat to go with you to keep it all even."

Flameclaw looked around the camp at the eyes staring at him. "Shadepaw, you shall join us. I want to make sure you are ready to become a warrior." Shadepaw bounded up to join them. The fighting party rushed out of camp.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party reached the Thunderpath. They looked around before rushing over. Tigerfur hesitated as the rest of the group got to the other side. The last time had had been at the Thunderpath it had ended in tragedy. The rest of the patrol watched him as he crossed cautiously, but quickly. Dawnpelt's heart was beating hard. She had first hated her brother, but now she was scared for him. He still had a bit to go before he made it to the other side.

"Come on, Tigerfur! Forget about the past and get over here!" Reedwhisker yowled over to him. The ground began to shake as the first monster finally came. Dawnpelt rushed out to him and started pulling on his scuff to get him moving. "Dawnpelt! Get over-"

A high-pitched yowl sounded and Tigerfur closed his eyes in regret as they monster passed. He opened his eyes to see Dawnpelt beside him. Her eyes were closed as the wind blew by, but she was not hurt. Where had the yowl come from? Tigerfur looked around frantically, but he couldn't see anything. Then he felt something grasp his scuff and drag him over to the other side. "You two could have been killed," a meow sounded and Tigerfur looked up to see Flameclaw standing over him. Tigerfur got to his paws and looked around. "I sent the others away to go attack. Now come on." Flameclaw bounded away. Tigerfur watched as Dustheart followed Flameclaw away. Dawnpelt was on her feet and walking away. Tigerfur could tell she wasn't very happy and he could also tell she was quite sad for some reason. Tigerfur jumped to his feet and rushed after her. His heart pounding as he rushed through the enemies territory for the first time.


	3. The Attack

**Chapter 3**

_**T**he rest of_ the patrol stood waiting for the rest. "We've found the camp." Thornheart meowed as Flameclaw, Dustheart, Dawnpelt, and Tigerfur reached them. He looked back at the area that they stood near. It looked as if the camp was made out of a bunch of bushes, but really it was the tops of trees. The camp was in a deep hole, which made attacking hard, but they had also found the entrance to the camp. "Here's the entrance. We were able to find it while we were waiting for you."

"Good. Now we attack!" Flameclaw yowled and rushed down through the entrance. The rest of the patrol followed quickly. DarkClan hadn't been expecting this so when they made it into the camp DarkClan was shocked until their leader, Russetstar yowled for them to attack. Tigerfur flung himself at a young warrior. Some of the cats of DarkClan were yowling in fright, and queens and kits were pushed into the nursery away from the fighting. A large black tom hit Tigerfur off the warrior and his head hit hard off the ground. He looked up into the warrior's eyes. It was Rasorfang! He struggled under the strong warrior's weight till he saw a cat fling herself at Rasorfang. He hissed and turned to attack her, but Tigerfur got up and clawed down his side. The she-cat who helped him was on the other side. She wasn't any cat he knew, but she was a pretty she-cat. Tigerfur fought for her and to stop Rasorfang. Rasorfang looked confused now since he had two cats on each side of him.

Tigerfur bit down on Rasorfang's hind leg sending him yowling away. He turned to see who the pretty she-cat was and she was standing right in front of him. Her scent was of DarkClan. "You fought your own Clan." Tigerfur meowed.

The she-cat pushed her cheek against his. The cats around them were still fighting, but none of them noticed. "I am not of, DarkClan. I was taken in since of an accident that left me gone for a while. You must have missed me, Tigerfur, for I missed you so much."

"Hollypaw!" Tigerfur purred as he pushed his cheek against hers. Hollypaw was the reason he had been so scared of the Thunderpath. Last time he had been near the Thunderpath was when Hollypaw had been too curious and disappeared. He felt so happy to see her. Then something pushed him in the side and Hollypaw screamed.

Tigerfur looked up at his attacker to see Russetstar on top of him. He couldn't take on a leader. He only had one life and she had nine. "Leave our warriors alone. We do not need love in two Clans."

"She's not one of your warriors." Tigerfur hissed. "She's Hollypaw, the missing apprentice from LightningClan." Hollypaw nodded slowly.

"I do not belong here in DarkClan. You have been nice to take care of me, but my blood is LightningClan." Hollypaw meowed. "I didn't want to tell you or you would have kicked me out before I was fully healed." Hollypaw didn't dare meet Russetstar's eyes as she talked. "I had also caught greencough so I needed to stay a little longer. I knew without all my strength that I wouldn't be able to cross the Thunderpath quick enough to get to the other side. Now I think it is time to go home."

Russetstar looked at Hollypaw without saying a word she felt angry and upset at the same time. She wished Hollypaw would stay and she was mad since she had lied to DarkClan. Russetstar got off of Tigerfur and eyed him. "Take her back. We don't need her anyhow. You've done enough trying to get her back and now you've got her back. Leave our camp!"

Flameclaw nodded and so the cats of LightningClan padded out of the camp. Hollypaw stayed close to Tigerfur as they walked. Tigerfur looked at Hollypaw with sweet eyes as they walked toward the Thunderpath. Their pelts were so close that they mixed together. Dawnpelt looked over at Thornheart as he walked with his apprentice and his apprentice walked with Fernpaw beside him. She felt a pang of sadness that Thornheart didn't want to walk with her. Her heart pounded as she looked ahead at Flameclaw and Dustheart as they walked next to each other talking. She was alone with no one beside her.

Then she felt a warm body beside her and she looked over to see Thornheart. "Dawnpelt, hi." Thornheart meowed. "I was wondering maybe you wanted to go out with me and Ashpaw to hunt?"

"Sure." Dawnpelt meowed. She felt so happy that Thornheart was talking to her since she had gone out to get Tigerfur on the Thunderpath. He had told not to, but she still went out. She and her brother had stuck side-by-side even if she didn't really like him a first. They fought together, they become warriors together, and she knew they should die together.

The fighting party made their way back to camp as quickly as they could to give the news to Redstar. Tigerfur had asked to give him the news along with Hollypaw beside him. She needed to have her warrior ceremony in LightningClan as quickly as she could so she wouldn't be a DarkClan warrior anymore. The party made their way through the entrance to the camp.


End file.
